Invisible
by Faermage-KH Junkie
Summary: Tifa loves Cloud, but he doesn't really even notice her. He loves Aerith, but she seems to think of him as just a friend. Will these two ever be more than just the Invisible? Songfic. OneShot. TifaxCloudxAerith.


A/N: Hello again, this story is a songfic based on the fanfiction Ghost Rider by Black Scepter. Go read it. NOW. Basically, all the characters are in high school. If you want to know more about the rest of the story, you'll follow my above advice.

The song is called Invisible by Taylor Swift. YES, it is country. Scream at me if you want, I don't care. Better yet, go listen to it before you diss it. I don't own Invisible. I DO own Kingdom Hearts, I paid 60 dollars for it at Game Stop. I DO NOT own Squeenix, Disney, or the characters though. Pairing is AerithxCloudxTifa triangle.

-----

_/She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She never noticed the way you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me/_

Tifa walked through the halls of the high school, not looking where sh was going. This turned out to be a mistake.

"Ow!" said the tall, blonde person she ran into.

"Oh, Cloud, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," she said, blushing slightly.

"That's alright Tifa. Hey, I was looking for you anyway, what do you think of this?" he asked, holding up a silver necklace. It was several rings that wound around the person's neck.

"Oh, Cloud, it's beautiful," she said, and he smiled, his eyes lighting up the way they always did.

"Really?" he asked, and she nodded. "Then you think Aerith will like it? It's her birthday."

Tifa's face fell. "Y-yeah," she said. "Any girl would like that." Beaming, Cloud thanked her and ran off.

Aerith was talking with some of her friends, but Cloud walked up to her anyway. "Hi Cloud," she told him. "What is it?"

Cloud blushed a little, then answered, "Well, today's your birthday, right?" She nodded and he continued. "Well, I got you this." He showed her the necklace. Tifa watched from afar.

"Oh, how sweet of you Cloud, thanks!" she said, putting it on. "Listen, I have to run, but it was a nice gift!" She turned and walked off, Cloud watching her go until she was lost within the crowds. He hurried off to his next class, and Tifa sighed, turning away.

"He doesn't even notice me," she whispered to herself.

_/And I just want to show you_

_She don't even knnow you_

_She won't ever love you_

_Like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible/_

Tifa walked over to him after school that day. "Hey cloud," she said. "Some of the boys and I are organizing a sparring match, you want to join us?"

"Okay, sounds like fun," he said to her, and she smiled.

_/There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_But she's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything we could be/_

Saturday afternoon, they all headed out to the dirt lot, where an arena was set up. Well, 'arena' was probably too strong a word, since it was just a circle made of cinderblocks to mark out a fighting area, but the contestants were ready to go. "Okay," Tifa said, "the rules are this. First person to fight their opponent to a standstill wins. The person to climb to the top gets a prize." The crowd cheered. "Okay, contestants, choose your weapon!"

Cloud walked over and picked up on of the wooden swords, and the other contestants did too. Riku, Rikku, Sora, and Rai were all fighting. Cloud took the largest sword on the pile. Tifa watched him, still amazed by his strength. He turned to a spot where benches had been set up and waved to someone in the crowd. Tifa looked just in time to see a girl in pink wave back – it was Aerith. She then made a decision. "Hold on, contestants!" she shouted. "I'm also fighting any who dare challenge me after their match is done!" Cloud looked at her, and she smiled. _He saw me,_ she thought, then went to sit next to Aerith. Cloud was the first match. He fought with an inner strength and fire that she always found amazing; how could Aerith just ignore him? His fight was against Riku, and he soon came out victorious. "Wow," Tifa said as Seifer announced the winner, "wasn't he just amazing?"

"Riku did well too," Aerith said. "Oh look, he's going up against Sora next." She thought for a moment, and Tifa wondered what was on her mind.

"Aerith?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, there's been something weird with Sora ever since the Ghost Rider started showing up. And he was researching something on the computer, and when I looked, it was the Ghost Rider."

"Man, not _him_ again," she replied, but her eyes were on the match. Now that she thought about it, Sora was holding his own against Cloud, and fought with the same fire, but Cloud was always better. Stronger, braver, awesomer, how could Aerith not even acknowledge him?

------

After the match, Cloud was again announced victorious. Rikku had beaten Rai, which was amazing considering Rai had more training, and was a member of their little group. Then Cloud did something Tifa could never have hoped for.

"I challenge Tifa!" he shouted.

She walked out into the ring. "Okay, Cloud, let's do this."

The fight lasted a long time, but she could feel his energy. She loved fighting this way, but she loved him more. When he finally won, she bowed to him, then said, "Thank you, Cloud, for being a worthy opponent." She smiled mischievously. "Now go out and win that last fight!"

Eventually, he did, and Seifer announced the prize: a free Playstation 3, complete with a copy of the latest game, never been opened. Tifa went to greet him, but Aerith had something to do, and left, leaving Cloud standing there like a lovesick puppy watching her go. It pained Tifa to see him like that. _Darn you, Aerith,_ she thought. _Can't you see that he loves you?_

_/I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She will never love you_

_Like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible/_

_/Like shadows in the faded light, oh we're invisible_

_I just want to open your eyes and make you see/_

She ran into Cloud again a few nights later, walking to the store. They were both wearing black that day. Cloud stood under a streetlight, but Tifa stood in the outer edges. He looked around, but couldn't quite see her, and went on about his way. Rare tears formed in her eyes where no one could see her, and she watched him go. "Why won't you notice me?" she asked the night. Letting her go about her business, the night did not reply.

_/I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She will never love you_

_Like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle_

_Instead of just invisible/_


End file.
